Triple The Love
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Post "You are my purpose, you are everything". The Scott Triplets are all grown up. Brooke and Lucas are expecting a fourth child named Luca. Their son, Luca is born prematurely. Reviews are welcome.
1. Baby blues, Lovers' blues

Date: 6-11-2016-Eight years later

Scene: Clothes Over Bros

(Clothes Over Bros is full with customers as usual. Victoria and Millicent are busy with helping customers. Brooke is sitting down at a desk sketching designs for her upcoming Fall Clothes line. Brooke is twelve weeks pregnant at the time)

Victoria (angry, she approaches Brooke): Brooke Penelope Davis..

Brooke(looking up from her drawings): What?

Victoria: Millicent and I need you to help us with the customers

Brooke: I am very busy at the moment so I can't help you. I have to finish up these sketches before the Fall comes.

Victoria(looking at Brooke's sketches): Sometimes I want to get to know the girl in your drawings

Brooke(becomes sad at the thought of True): May she rest in peace

Victoria(yelling): Anyway, Brooke, your sketches can wait. Millicent and I really do need your help right now.

Brooke: But still..

Victoria(still yelling): Just listen to me and we will have no problems, ok?

Brooke(with a sigh, she walks out from behind the desk): Alright

(A customer enters Clothes Over Bros and all of the drama stops for once. Brooke notices the customer and decides to help her)

Brooke (smiling as she approaches the customer): Hello, my name is Brooke Davis. How may I help you today?

Customer (looking over a blue blouse): How much is this pretty blue blouse?

Brooke (nauseous, she runs to the bathroom): I am going to be sick

Victoria (yelling at Brooke): Brooke Penelope Davis, now is not the time for a bathroom break.

Brooke (feeling unwell, she clutches her stomach): I am pregnant so get used to it

Customer (looking around for assistance): Who will help me?

Millicent (approaching the customer): Hello, my name is Millicent and I will help you.

(Ten minutes later, the happy customer has left the store with her purchase. Emotional, Brooke returns from the bathroom clutching her stomach in pain)

Brooke (grabs hold of her stomach in pain): Ouch..

Millicent (approaching Brooke): You look unwell. What is your problem?

Brooke (crying): I am having cramps

Millicent (catches Brooke before she falls down on the floor): Brooke, you are bleeding

Brooke (fearful, she clings onto Millicent): I need to go to the hospital right now. Something is wrong with the baby.

Millicent (escorting Brooke out of the store and into her car): Come on, Brooke, let us go to the hospital

Brooke (crying out of pain as the result of having cramps): OH GOD, it just hurts so much

Victoria (angry, she yells at Millicent and Brooke): We have a business to run, girls, get back to work

Millicent (rolling down her car window, she yells at Victoria): Please be patient, we will be back really soon.

Victoria (rolling her eyes): I'll doubt it

Millicent (escorting Brooke outside to her car): I'll take you to the hospital

Scene 2: The car ride to the hospital

Brooke (screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Millicent (panicky): Please keep holding on. We are almost to the hospital.

Brooke (hysterical): I am feeling pressure down below

Millicent (frightened): OH MY GOD

Scene 3: The hospital

(Still in pain, Brooke walks through the front door clinging onto Millicent)

Brooke(screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Millicent (yelling to anyone): HELP! my friend is pregnant. She needs help. She is in a lot of pain.

Nurse (helps Brooke into a wheelchair): How far along are you?

Brooke(sobbing as she clutches her stomach): I am twelve weeks along in my pregnancy

Millicent (to the nurse): My friend, Brooke and her husband have been wanting this baby for a long time

Nurse (escorting Brooke to a nearby delivery room): OH I see

Scene 4: The delivery room

Doctor (performing an ultrasound test on Brooke): I can see the baby, but there is no heartbeat. You have lost the baby, Brooke.

(Heartbroken, Brooke just cries in Millicent's arms)

Doctor (preparing for delivery): You will feel better after you deliver the baby

Brooke (frightened, she cries): I can't have this baby without Lucas

Lucas (rushing to Brooke's bedside): Here I am, Love

Brooke (having cramps): I have to push

Doctor (preparing to catch the baby): So push

(Brooke delivers a dead baby girl whose name is Angel. The doctor allows Brooke to hold the baby. Emotional, Lucas and Millicent

are speechless)

Date: 6-12-2016

Scene: Brooke and Lucas' bedroom

Situation: Depressed, Brooke doesn't have the strength to get out of bed. Silently, Lucas enters the room and lays down beside Brooke in bed.

Brooke(crying): Everything just hurts right now. I feel as though I can't breathe. Where has all of my strength gone to? How long must this pain continue?

Lucas (wraps his arms around Brooke): I understand you and I feel you

Brooke (still crying): I am a train wreck and you know it is the truth. I am better off being alone in the end.

Lucas (removes a strand of hair away from Brooke's face): You are not worthless. I love you no matter what.

Brooke(sobbing): A part of myself has died today. How shall I ever recover?

Lucas (choked up): My heart bleeds for you

Brooke (kissing Kyle): I love you

Lucas: I love you too

(Joyfully, their eight year old triplets enter the room. Keith, Sophie and Angie embrace Brooke and She feels loved from the inside out)


	2. Inceptions

Date: 7-4-2018-Two years later

(Brooke and Lucas have their annual Independence Day celebration. Their friends including Peyton Sawyer attends the party. The children are busy with playing with each other while the adults chat)

Brooke (watching the fireworks): OH, look at all the pretty fireworks. July Fourth has turned out to be my favorite holiday.

Haley (watching the fireworks): I love fireworks

Peyton (eating barbeque chicken): Yeah

Brooke: I am happy you were able to attend the party

Haley: No problem

Peyton: You are welcome

Brooke: Independence Day wouldn't be the same without you

Haley: I thank you for inviting me

Brooke: You are welcome

Peyton: It has been two years since Angel died. Whenever are you and Lucas going to have another baby?

Brooke (choked up, she walks away from Peyton): Please excuse me, Peyton

(Brooke notices Lucas about to drink a beer. Angry, She snatches the bottle from him)

Brooke (to Lucas): You won't get drunk on my watch, hubby

Lucas(grabbing his beer out of Brooke's hand): Come on, Brooke, its independence day

Brooke (walking away with the beer): I don't care

Nathan: Women...

Clay: I don't understand why God created women

Lucas: God created women for procreation

Mouth: You are preaching to the choir

Julian (laughing): Yeah

(Half away sober, Lucas notices Brooke walking into the house. He follows her upstairs to their bedroom)

Scene: The bedroom

Action: Brooke is changing shirts because there is a food stain on her other one

Lucas (walking into the room): Brooke..

Brooke (startled): Lucas..

Lucas: I am sorry for disturbing you

Brooke (yelling): You should knock on the door first before you enter a room

Lucas: I am a little intoxicated at the moment

Brooke: I thought I told you don't drink any beer

Lucas (with a smirk): I have freewill

Brooke (kissing Lucas): I love you

Lucas (laying down on the bed): How about we make a baby right now?

Brooke (getting on top of Lucas): Alright

(Passionately, Lucas begins Kissing Brooke and the rest is history)


	3. Reborn Hope

Date: 7-14-2016

Scene 1: Bedroom

Situation: Brooke has the flu and Lucas is taking care of her

(Carrying a tray of food and some orange juice, Lucas walks into the room where a very sick Brooke is resting in the bed. Brooke sneezes and Lucas gives her a tissue)

Lucas (sitting down on the bed): How are you holding up, love?

Brooke (complaining): I am still sick

Lucas (giving Brooke the tray): You're having breakfast in bed this morning

Brooke: Thanks

Lucas: Don't worry, things will get better for you

Brooke: I am suppose to be at work today. I don't understand why I have to be the one to get sick.

Lucas: It has been two weeks since you caught the flu. Whenever I get sick, the flu usually lasts for a few days.

Brooke: So what are you trying to say?

Lucas: You need to take a test

Brooke: A pregnancy test?!

Lucas(laughing): Yes

Brooke (nauseous, she runs to the bathroom): I have to vomit

Lucas: I'll buy you a pregnancy test from the store

Brooke (yelling from within the bathroom): Thanks

Scene: The store-Walgreens

Situation: Lucas is purchasing a pregnancy test for Brooke

Cashier (looking back and forth between Lucas and the pregnancy test box): Well, I never..

Lucas: The pregnancy test is for my wife. Lately, she has been sick. Something else may be wrong with her. Do you know what I mean?

Cashier: Well, that explains things

Lucas (laughing): yeah

Cashier (ringing up the purchase): The total is $ 7.00

(Lucas gives the cashier the money and receives his change then goes home)

Scene: Home-The bedroom

(Brooke is in the bathroom taking the pregnancy test. Anxious, Lucas waits for Brooke's test results. Crying, Brooke walks out of the bathroom)

Lucas (anxious): Were the test results positive or negative?

Brooke (crying, she embraces Lucas): I am pregnant

Lucas(kissing Sarah): I love you

Brooke (smiling): I love you too


	4. The Tinest Miracle

Date: 12-20-2018-Six Months Later

Scene 1: Brooke and Lucas' bedroom

(Six months pregnant, Brooke wakes up in bed realizing her water has broken. Her gown is soaking wet)

Brooke (looking down, she makes a very surprising discovery): OH MY GOD, my water just broke

Lucas (frightened): OH MY GOD

(All of a sudden Brooke starts having contractions. Lucas prepares Brooke and himself to go to the hospital)

Scene 2: Lucas' truck-Lucas is driving Brooke to the hospital

Brooke (screaming from contractions): AHA..AHA..AHA

Lucas (holding Brooke's hand): Don't worry, Brooke, I am here. You can hold my hand as a way to release all of your stress.

Brooke (still screaming, she squeezes Lucas' hand): AHA..AHA..AHA

Lucas (with a sad tone in his voice): Poor Brooke..

Brooke (crying out in pain, she touches her stomach): It hurts so much

Lucas (choked up): I wish that I make all of it to go away for you

Brooke (panicky): The birth shouldn't be happening right now because it is way too early for the baby to be born.

Lucas (parking the truck in the hospital parking lot): Thank God, we arrived at the hospital before you gave birth in the car

Scene 3: The Hospital Delivery Room-Brooke is giving birth

Scene: Hospital Delivery Room

Brooke (screaming from contractions): AHA..AHA..AHA

Obgyn(preparing to catch the baby): You need to push, Brooke, you will be in less pain after the baby is born

Brooke (doubtful): Its too early, I am not ready. I can't do this, I am only six months pregnant.

Obgyn: Brooke, babies come whenever they want to. Your baby is going to be born today whether you are ready for her or not. Don't worry, Brooke, you will do fine.

Brooke (having another contraction, she screams as she starts pushing): AHA..AHA..AHA

Lucas (emotional, he squeezes Brooke's hand): You can do this, I have faith in you

Brooke(crying out in pain): OH God, it hurts so much, please make it stop. I feel as if my insides are being torn out of me. If I faint or whatever, just make sure the baby has a chance to live.

Lucas (encouraging Brooke): Don't worry, Brooke, your ordeal will soon be over. We will have this baby and everything will be alright.

Obgyn(to Brooke): All that I need from you is one more big push and the baby will be out of you.

(Obediently, an emotional and tired Brooke pushes one more time and a very sick premature baby boy comes out of her. Luca is immediately taken to the Nicu before Brooke has a chance to hold him)

Lucas (embracing Brooke): Congratulations, Brooke, you did it. I am so very proud of you.

Brooke (panicky, she is full of questions): Where is my son? Is everything alright with him?

Obgyn: Luca was taken to the nicu because he is very sick

Brooke (overcome with guilt, she feels the need to apologize to Lucas): I am sorry for ruining everything

Lucas (removing a strand of hair away from Brooke's face): It is not your fault no matter what. You and the baby are the ones who matter more right now.

Brooke (kissing Kyle): I love you

Lucas (walking out of the room): I am going to check on Luca in the nicu

Scene 3: The NICU

Nurse(approaching Kyle): Hey..

Lucas (smiling): Hey..

Nurse(referring to Luca): Is this your son?

Lucas(looking down at Luca who is resting in his incubator tied up to tubes): Yes

Nurse: What is your son's name?

Lucas: His name is Luca Miracle Scott

Nurse: Wow, that is a very cute name

Lucas: All credit is due to my wife

Nurse: Behind every great man, there is a great woman. Walking beside every great woman, there is a great man.

Lucas (laughing): Amen, Sister

Nurse: Luca is so tiny and yet he is very beautiful. It hurts the most when I see babies die. I have seen some premature babies both Luca's size and even smaller survive their ordeal.

Luca: I consider it to be a miracle for Luca to still be alive. I thank you for the encouragement because I needed it.

Nurse and Lucas (singing to Luca): Happy birthday to you, Luca

Scene 4: Sarah's hospital room-Brooke is resting in the bed when Lucas enters the room

Lucas(sitting down at Brooke's bedside): I love you

Brooke(kissing Lucas): I love you too

Lucas (removing a strand of hair away from Brooke's face): Anyway, how are you holding up?

Brooke: My body is still sore, but I am doing great. I thank you for asking.

Lucas (holding Brooke's hand): I visited Luca in the nicu

Brooke(choked up): So how is the baby doing?

Lucas: Our son is currently resting in an incubator and he is tied up to a lot of tubes

Brooke (getting out of the bed): I want to see him right now

Scene: Hospital Neonatal Intensive Unit

Lucas (pulling Brooke close to his body): We have a son, can you believe it?

Brooke (looking down at Lucas who is sleeping in his incubator): Luca is so tiny, he can probably fit in the palm of my hand. I never imagined myself having a premature baby again. Why does this have to happen to me?.

Lucas: At least Isaac made it outside of the womb

Brooke: Luca Scott is surely a miracle.

Lucas:Brooke, you should be grateful for what you do have instead of thinking about what you don't have

Brooke (smiling at the thought): you are right

Lucas (pulling Brooke into an embrace): Honey, I love you so much


	5. Hang Hold on

Date: 12-25-2018

Luca's p.o.v

As a victim of circumstance,

stress is a thorn in my side.

I am torn out of my mother's

womb way too soon. I can't

go back there where I feel safe

the most. You see the longing

in my eyes for the life I never

knew and almost lost. Born

prematurely, my future is

filled with so much uncertainty.

It was never suppose to be

this way, I am sick and you

watch me suffer. I long for

your healing touch and the

words "I love you". Undying,

hope keeps me alive long

enough to leave the Neonatal

Intensive Care Unit.


	6. Adhere

Date: 5-19-2019

Scene: Brooke and Lucas' house- The Nursery

Situation: Brooke, Lucas and their triplets are getting the nursery ready for Luca's arrival

Lucas (putting up the crib): Who knew building a crib would be so hard?

Brooke (putting baby clothes in the closet): You should read the instruction booklet

(Keith, Sophie and Angie burst out laughing as they put clothes into the dressers)

Lucas (frustrated): I already did that

Brooke: So what is the problem?

Lucas(reading the booklet again): There is no problem

Brooke (looking at the painted blue walls): Luke, why did you paint the walls blue?

Lucas: Blue is every boy's favorite color, therefore it is Luca's favorite color

Brooke: Luke, please forgive me if I correct you. Blue is not every boy's favorite color and I know that for a fact. My grandpa and my dad don't like the color blue.

(Keith, Angie and Sophie burst out laughing again)

Brooke (excited): Our lives will change forever tomorrow. Luca is finally coming home.

Lucas (excited): I can't wait to teach Luca how to play basketball. I predict he will play in the NBA someday.

Brooke: Luca and his siblings are going to take over the family business, Clothes Over Bros someday.

Lucas: I bet you money on that, sweetheart

(The triplets burst out laughing once again)


	7. Zest

Date: 5-20-2019

Scene 1: The NICU

Situation:Luca is discharged from the hospital

Brooke: OH, look at all of the pretty babies. I don't see my baby anywhere, where is my son?

Kyle (notices a nurse who is carrying Luca walking toward them): Here he comes

Nurse (placing Luca into Brooke's arms): He is surely a miracle

Brooke (smiling): I know

Nurse (walking away from Brooke and Lucas): God bless you

(Joyfully, Brooke and Lucas exit the hospital with their six month old son)

Lucas (helping Brooke into truck): Our family is now complete. We are going to have a party when we get back home.

Brooke (putting on her seat belt): We had a rough start, but never lost heart

Lucas (settling Luca into his car seat): You are surely a big boy, Luca. Please don't grow up too fast.

Scene 2: The Scott's house

Lucas (opening the front door): We're home, Kids

(Excited, the triplets run toward Brooke and Lucas. Lucas' mom, Karen had been watching over them for Lucas and Brooke.

The family has a huge feast in honor of Luca)


	8. Escape with me to paradise

Date: 5-24-2019

Brooke's p.o.v

Hello again

Excitement

Live out loud

Laugh out loud

Old dying dream

Victorious, optimism defeats pessimism

Escape with me to paradise, hope


	9. Little Things

Date: 5-25-2019

Lucas' p.o.v

Safe out of harm's way

A new dawn is on the horizon

Feeling good all over

Enter heaven's gates

Everyday is a gift from God

Little things matter nearly as much as big miracles


	10. Ordinary Strength

Date: 2-22-2032

Luca's p.o.v

Pause for a moment

Radio song

I long for peace of mind

Seraphs dance around me

My cute brave face

Indescribable radiance

Retrospection

Road to redemption

Ordinary heroic inner strength

Real life short-lived phenomena


	11. Venture

Date: 9-22-2032

Keith's p.o.v

Eternal blue sky

Paper hearts

I am not done with you quite yet

Courageous spirit

Take comfort in the arms of Jesus

Unbroken, we shall remain today and forevermore

Ready for whatever, we are determined to succeed

Even if you fail, I will be your number one cheerleader


	12. Eyewitness to history

Date: 12-20-2032

Sophie's p.o.v

Living through history, our story has only just begun.

Let us have some fun in the sun. We were born for such

a time as this one. The old hickory clock chimes on, but

we pay no attention to the time. We don't want to ruin the

divine order of things. The past is the present is the

future is now. We nurture our souls with the love of

Jesus by which serves as our cure.

Date: 12-20-2032

Angie's p.o.v

Take the power back, happiness is a state of mind, intelligent artistic genius. Running to stand still, strive to be different, tomorrow's prodigy. Rock of ages, infinite divinity. Victorious champion, exhale and inhale love.

Date: 12-20-2032

Luca's p.o.v

Christ serves as our lifeline every hour. Accept me for who I am and I'll do the same thing for you. Loved from the inside out, I am on a spiritual high. May I never forget how truly blessed I am. Even through trials, I keep my head up because I am a champion.


End file.
